


Call Me Maybe

by bellaP



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Good Friend Roy Harper, Hurt Dick Grayson, Protective Roy Harper, Wally West - Freeform, Wally West is Kid Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaP/pseuds/bellaP
Summary: Dick is sure that ringtone will be the death of him. Or it'll end up being the thing that saves him.
Comments: 43
Kudos: 253





	1. Chapter 1

When Dick finally came to, the only thing he was aware of was the loud ringing noise in his ears. Well, that and the ‘call me maybe’ ringtone that was blaring from his passenger seat. Or at least what he thinks is his passenger seat. 

Honestly, he can’t tell. There’s broken glass everywhere and there’s a warm sticky substance dripping down his face. 

_ Okay. Breathe.  _ He tells himself as he tries to blink away the spots that are threatening to close in. He knows he has to stay awake. He has a higher chance at getting out of this if he can just stay awake. And anyway, that damn ringtone is just too loud. 

_ Assess the damage.  _ Dick’s internal batman, and years of training seem to be trying to kick in. Dick moves his neck to the side to try to get a better view of what he’s dealing with. 

From what he can tell, he’s flipped upside down on the side of the highway. There’s broken glass everywhere, there’s blood dripping down his face, and…

Dick begins to drift off when the sound of his ringtone starts again and snaps him back into reality. Right. If he can just get to his phone and answer the thing, he can be out of here. But the problem is finding his phone in this mess. 

_ Asses the damage.  _

There’s blood dripping down his face, glass everywhere and…

Phone! If he can just get to his phone he’ll be fine. 

But why can’t he seem to remember anything? Why is it so hard for him to stay awake? 

_ Probably a concussion.  _

Dick knows he probably shouldn’t try to get out by himself. If his phone is ringing it means someone is trying to reach him. Eventually they’ll come looking, if the other driver hasn’t called the police by now. 

Right, the other driver. 

Dick’s brian is a mushy mess trying to piece together what happened, but Dick’s smart enough to know that he didn’t just hit a guard rail and flip over by himself. He’s had too much driving experience for something like that to happen. 

He takes a deep breath and moves his arms to try and unbuckle his seatbelt. He finally finds the button to undo the belt and when he pushes down on it, pain flares up his arm. He successfully pushes it down, though and he goes tumbling down after. 

Dick’s sure that he probably would have been knocked out again if he hadn’t had the sense to turn his body midway through his fall, so he wouldn’t land on his head. All the same, he has the wind knocked out of him and he lays there listening to the full chorus of the song that’s somehow still playing next to him. 

When he finally thinks he can move again without passing out, he kicks at the door gently with his left foot. Surprisingly, the whole thing just falls right off. If there had been any hope in salvaging this car, it was gone at that moment. 

Dick stumbles out of the car and braces himself against the concrete. He has his right arm, which he realizes is definitely broken, held close to his chest and he flips onto his back staring at the night sky. 

He lays there for a few moments, taking in the silence. The black dots are back, trying to pull him into a world Dick isn’t sure he’s ready to be in. He takes a deep breath and slowly pushes himself up with his left hand. 

Dick stares at the ground where there’s a small pool of blood contrasting the dark of the concrete. He blinks at it a few times, thinking it’s just his imagination. But when he opens his eyes again, it’s still there. 

Dick thinks he can hear the far away sounds of city cars, but as he looks around him all he sees are trees and grass. A curious deer has crept its way over to the scene of the crash and is standing eerily between the trees.

Dick’s head is pounding and he’s struggling to keep his focus. Any sudden movements and his body threatens to pull him into unconsciousness. As nice as that sounds right now, Dick can’t help but think there was something he was supposed to be doing. 

The sound of Carly Rae Jepson pulls him out of his head and he begins to stumble over to the other car. With his first step Dick can tell that his knee is messed up. Every step he takes it threatens to collapse under him, but his adrenaline is pushing him through. 

He can just make out the other person's car through his blurred vision. It’s red and small, but a nice car. It’s also right-side up, which Dick is thankful for. The front is smashed in, but from where Dick is standing he can’t see through the windshield because of the airbag. 

_ Don’t be dead. Don’t be dead.  _

Dick rounds the side of the car and leans heavily against the drivers side door. He takes a deep breath and pulls the door handle open, mentally preparing himself for what he’s about to see. 

As the door swings open, several things fall from the seat. Dick takes a stumbling step backwards and looks on the ground. Then he looks at the unconscious man in the driver's seat and sees the same objects all over his lap.

Beer cans. 

So a drunk driver had hit him. 

It’s insane, but sometimes Dick forgets. He’s been Robin, Nightwing, Batman, Spyral agent. He jumps from rooftops every night, dodges bullets, diffuses bombs. And here he was, in jeans and a t-shirt on the side of the road in a car accident. His normal car, in his normal clothes. 

Dick leans forward to get a better look at the man. He has a few scratches on his face from broken glass, but none that would require stitches. He has a black eye, but Dick isn’t sure it’s even from the accident. From what he can tell the guy only seems to be unconscious. No life threatening injuries here. 

Dick lets out a sigh of relief as the adrenaline begins to wear off. He leans against the car and closes his eyes, his legs sinking under him when he hears the damn ringtone again. 

Dick lets out a small groan and attempts to drag himself back towards his car. 

He regrets ever letting Wally choose that sound as his ringtone, but at the same time it seems to be his only motivation. 

Once he’s about fifty feet from his car his legs give out and he collapses under them. Somehow, he’s still awake, but the pounding in his head makes sleep all the more tempting. 

He crawls the rest of the way to his car, this time approaching the passenger side. Once he gets to it he lays flat on his stomach and sticks his arm through the broken window, feeling around for his phone. 

He knows this isn’t exactly the safest thing to be doing. Sticking his arm through broken glass. But he doesn’t really have a lot of options here. The drunk man obviously isn’t waking up anytime soon and not a single car has passed since the crash.

By some miracle, Dick’s phone is in arms reach and only has one crack on its screen. 

Dick pulls it out just as the ringtone starts again. He hits the accept call button and puts it to his ear, slumping against the side of his car. 

“Man, where are you? I’ve been trying to reach you for like a half hour and we were supposed to leave like 10 minutes ago!” 

Wally sounds upset, but Dick can’t figure out why. Why had he been calling Dick? Did he forget to do something? Dick hears Wally talking with someone, but he can’t quite figure out who. 

Oh, wait. Dick had been on his way to meet Roy and Wally, they were supposed to meet up before going to some charity event Bruce and Ollie were running. 

Now that Dick had Wally on the phone, and the mystery was seemingly put together, he felt more at ease and the need for sleep seemed to feel stronger than ever. He’s honestly shocked he even made it out of the car without passing out. 

“What did you say about passing out?” Dick was struggling to make out what Wally was saying, but his voice sounded a little more urgent now. Was Wally still mad?

Dick wanted to tell Wally where he was and what happened, but when he opened his mouth to talk all he could taste was iron. 

“Dick?” Wally sounded even more urgent than before. 

Dick moved his head to the side and spit out blood before putting the phone back to his ear. 

“You’re really freaking us out, man.” That was Roy’s voice. He sounded concerned. Wasn’t Dick supposed to be telling them something? 

Right. The car. 

“What about the car?” Had Dick been talking out loud? Was anything he was saying even making sense. 

Dick took a deep breath before speaking into the phone. 

“-ar accident. Drunk-” Dick was cut off as his vision began to swim in front of him. 

“Are you drunk?” Dick thought Roy sounded angry. Or maybe confused. Dick was too confused himself to be able to tell. 

“No.” 

“Where are you?” Dick could hear a muffled conversation on the other end as he struggled to stay awake.

“Car accident. This drunk guy hit me and...uh-”

Dick felt like he could hear his name, but it sounded too far in the distance. The trees in front of him spun around in circles and Dick could have sworn that deer had been right-side up the last time he had looked at it. The phone fell from his ear onto the ground next to him, and Dick tilted sideways before collapsing on the ground, finally embracing unconsciousness. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Wally knows his best friend. He knows that Dick wouldn’t miss something important. But he also knows that Dick is a bit of a workaholic, and that it’s likely he got wrapped up in the case he had been working on. Wally, however, was becoming increasingly more impatient with every second that passed when Dick didn’t show up. He, Wally, and Roy had all been really busy these past few months, and he really was looking forward to some quality time with his friends. Even if that time was spent at a gala. 

But when Dick didn’t answer the phone the first four times, Wally was getting increasingly annoyed. He had a brief moment of concern for his friend, but that left his mind quickly when he remembered a few months ago when he had been trying to reach Dick, but Dick had accidentally left his phone in his car and was MIA for a few hours. That had freaked Wally out. He had eventually showed up to Dick’s apartment to see Dick watching cartoons. Wally had yelled at him for a while about the importance of answering his phone. 

So yeah, if Dick was blowing him off because of something stupid like that he would be pissed. 

“Come on, it’s Dick we’re talking about! He’s probably there already!” They were going to be late, that much was obvious. And Roy was tired of waiting. Wally sent Roy a glare before pressing the Dick’s phone number again. 

“Or, he’s gone blind from staring at his computer too long. Oh, or maybe he’s drowned himself in a pot of coffee.” Roy smirked at Wally, continuing to list obscure reasons for their friends’ late arrival. 

This time though, Wally finally got an answer. 

“Man, where are you? I’ve been trying to reach you for like a half hour and we were supposed to leave like 10 minutes ago!” Wally was kind of annoyed. Dick had answered his phone which meant he was fine. He was probably racing over to them as Wally spoke. 

“He finally answered? Tell him to hurry his ass up.” Roy called into the phone next to Wally.

Wally waited for a response from Dick, but when one didn’t come right away he felt his stomach drop. Then, Wally could just make out the phrase “pass out”, and his worry doubled. 

“What did you say about passing out?” Wally shot a glance at Roy who looked just as confused as he did. 

“Dick?” Wally was panicking now. Something had to have happened. And as far as he knows, Nightwing wouldn’t have been on patrol at 6p.m. Nightwing also probably wouldn't have been answering his personal cell phone. A million thoughts crossed Wally's mind. Wally knew that Dick Grayson had been kidnapped multiple times for ransom, but that had slowed down once the 'batman' made it clear not to mess with the Wayne kids. But if Dick had been kidnapped, surely the kidnapper wouldn't be stupid enough to leave him with his phone. 

Roy snatched the phone from out of Wally’s hand when Wally started pacing. 

“You’re really freaking us out, man.” Roy’s voice sounded aggressive, mostly because he didn’t know what was going on and all this back and forth banter wasn’t getting them anywhere. 

“What about the car?” Roy sounded more calm now, trying to piece together what Dick was saying. Clearly he was trying to tell them something. Wally stood next to Roy and was listening in. 

“-ar accident. Drunk-” 

“Are you drunk?” Roy’s concern melted away for a split second as he pictured his friend driving drunk, hitting a tree or some dumb thing like that. But then he started coming back to his senses. Dick wouldn’t do that. He could be reckless, but he would never put someone else into danger like that. 

“No.” Roy felt guilty for thinking that Dick had been drinking while driving, but if Dick wasn’t the one who was drunk and he was talking about a car and someone being drunk, that could only mean- 

“Where are you?” Roy grabbed his car keys and began jogging over to his car, Wally right behind him. 

“Is he okay?” Wally asked, getting in the passenger seat. 

Roy just glanced at him and started the car. 

“Car accident. This drunk guy hit me and...uh-” 

Roy heard the little crash that he could assume was Dick’s phone falling, but that didn’t stop his heart from beating any faster. 

“Dick?” Roy asked, pulling out of the driveway and stepping on the gas. When he got no answer and pressed harder on the gas pedal. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All your comments made me so happy! I'm glad you guys like it! Im going to continue with at least 1 or 2 more chapters, we will see where it goes! Thanks so much!! You're all amazing!


	3. Chapter 3

Roy and Wally had been retracing the route they assumed Dick would have taken. 

“He likes to drive fast.” Wally states, as Roy rounds the corner. “He wouldn’t have taken the back roads.” 

“If we don’t find him in five minutes, we have to call someone.” Roy explains, turning another corner as he enters the highway. 

Wally knew what Roy meant. If Dick hadn’t been found by the police or an ambulance by this point, Roy and Wally don’t really have any other way to look for him. They would have to call Barbara or Tim. Or maybe Bruce. Wally guesses Dick would want to avoid all those options, but they’re always a possibility. 

“I wish these bats weren’t always so off the radar.” Roy points out as he pushes 90. 

It would definitely be easier to find Dick if he had his phone location on, but all the bats seemed to have their phones untraceable for “security reasons.” Wally can’t even count the amount of times Dick having his location on would have been helpful. Now being one of those times.

Wally’s about to respond when they approach the wreck, and just from seeing Dick’s car he can’t help but think the worst. 

The driver’s side door is off the hinges on the ground, so Wally can assume Dick somehow got out, but that doesn’t mean he’s in the clear just yet. 

Roy slams on the breaks and drifts his car, screeching to a halt. Wally is out of the car before Roy can even turn the engine off. 

“Dick?” Wally says, running over to the other side of the car to see his friend curled up on the ground, a small pool of blood forming around his head. 

Roy comes running over seconds later, phone in hand, talking to who Wally assumes is the police. 

Wally inches towards Dick and squats down gently putting a hand on Dick’s shoulder. 

“Dick?” He says, but he gets no response. He flips Dick onto his back and Wally hears a small groan. 

“Ambulance is on its way.” Roy says, pocketing his phone and mirroring Wally’s positioning. 

“Dick, open your eyes, man. You’re okay now.” Except Wally doesn't know if Dick actually is okay. All he knows is that he and Roy are here now and they won’t let anything else happen. 

Dick lets out another small groan, but his eyes remain shut. 

“Open your eyes, or we're gonna have to call Bruce.” Roy says, pushing some of Dick’s hair away from his forehead to get a better look at the gash on his head. 

“-eanie.” Dick says, slowly opening his eyes. 

“What’s that boy wonder?” Roy prompts. 

“I said-” Dick opens his eyes and blinks between Wally and Roy. “Meanie.”

Roy smirks down at him as he helps move Dick into a sitting position, leaning his weight against the car. 

“Ambulance is on its way Dick. Where else are you injured?” Roy moves to assess his friend, stopping when he sees the way Dick is clutching his right arm. Roy begins to weigh his options. 

“Alright. Dick, stay awake okay? I’m gonna pick you up, but you gotta tell me where else you’re hurt.”

“Whoah, hold on. Shouldn’t we wait for the ambulance?” Wally asks from where he’s hovering next to Dick. 

“Gonna take too long. Run and check on the other guy, make sure he’s not gonna die anytime soon.” Wally hesitates for a second before going over to the other car. 

“S’fine. Checked on him earlier.” Dick mutters, eyes fluttering closed again. 

“Of course you did. I was wondering why you got out of the car.” Roy says, looking up at Dick’s face. “Hey, stay awake.” Roy gently taps Dick’s cheek before the other blinks his eyes open again. 

“M’tired.” Dick says, letting out a small sigh. 

“I know. You can sleep soon, but you gotta tell me where else you're hurt.” Roy looks sympathetically up at his friend. He knows how it feels to be on the receiving end of a blow to the head. Everything is extremely disorienting and there’s no doubt in Roy’s head that Dick is concussed. 

“Knee.” Dick states, holding his injured arm tighter to his chest. “Arm.” 

Roy can tell that much. Dick’s arm is definitely not at the angle a normal person’s arm should be at. His eyes trail down to Dick’s knee and he takes out a knife to cut away at Dick’s pants to get a better view of what he’s dealing with. 

Dick’s knee is a huge black and blue mess. Roy sighs as he puts away his knife and turns to see Wally walking back towards him. 

“Dude’s fine. Passed out drunk.” Wally says angrily, crossing his arms. 

Roy lets out a string of curses before turning back to Dick. 

“Alright Dickie this is gonna hurt, but you gotta try to stay awake okay?” Roy doesn’t give Dick time to respond before he’s lifting him up and carrying him towards his car. 

To his credit, Dick lets out another small groan, but keeps his eyes open. Roy gently places him in the backseat and Wally climbs in after, putting Dick’s head in his lap. 

Dick’s eyes are staring up at nothing, but they’re open and that’s all that really matters right now. 

“Wanna tell us what happened there Dickie?” Roy asks from the driver's seat. 

Roy and Wally could see what had happened. A drunk driver had swerved onto the wrong side of the road and hit Dick. Roy was trying to gather what Dick could remember. 

“Car crashed.” Dick muttered out, eyes still blinking up at the roof of the car. 

Wally found a half filled water bottle in the side of Roy’s car and he was using it to get some of the dried blood out of Dick’s hair, and off his forehead. 

“More like some drunk asshole crashed into you.” Roy remarked, hitting the gas harder as they were nearing the exit for the hospital. 

“And by some miracle, he seems unharmed.” Wally says aggressively.

This gets Dick’s attention and he tries to force himself to focus on Wally. Roy had been cursing earlier, but why? Why did they both sound angry? 

“You’re mad?” Dick is way too confused to try and understand what’s going on. All he can tell is that Wally and Roy seem mad. At him? He didn’t mean to blow them off. 

“Not at you.” Wally explains, realizing the confusion he might have caused his concussed friend. Wally runs his and through Dick's hair.

“Should we give Bruce a call?” Roy says from the front seat, sparing glances in his rearview mirror. 

“No. M’fine. No need for- telling anyone.” Dick lets out a big sigh as his eyes begin to close again. 

“Whoa whoa there, buddy. Gotta keep these open, just til we get to the hospital okay?” Wally says, shaking Dick lightly. 

Dick’s eyes open once more and blue eyes meet Wally’s green, but before Dick can tell him that he’s trying to stay awake, he feels pain in his chest and brings his arm up to cough. When he pulls his arm away, his shirt sleeve is stained with blood. He looks back pleadingly at Wally, whose eyes have gone wide. 

“Faster, Roy.” 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Dick really didn’t know what was going in, but suddenly someone was flipping him onto his back and saying his name. 

Wait, Wally? That didn’t make sense. Dick was in the middle of nowhere. He remembered he had wrecked his car, but that’s about it. 

Wait, when did Roy get here? 

He thinks he can understand what’s going on. He’s getting help. He crashed the car. Bruce will be pissed. 

But why are Wally and Roy mad at him? 

Dick remembers getting picked up by someone and the sound of a car engine. 

Ugh. He’s had enough with cars for the day. He’s probably only going to be riding his cycle for a while. 

Well, maybe not. 

One reason being, he’s sure he’s injured somewhere and he doesn’t know how long he’ll be out for. Another reason, he’s pretty sure he would have been dead the instant that car had hit him if he had been on his cycle. 

Dick’s thinking all this while the world flies past him. All he can see is gray. Suddenly, he feels a sharp pain in his chest and the world becomes dark again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up soon, this was just a short part from the POV of Dick.


	5. Chapter 5

Wally and Roy had been waiting in the waiting room for an hour now. 

They had decided not to call anyone until Dick was awake. His injuries weren’t life threatening, the doctors had assured them, but they were still worrisome. Roy and Wally thought it would be best to let Dick decide whether or not he wanted to tell his family. 

Oliver hadn’t called Roy to ask where he was, but Roy had received a text from Oliver that read 

-assume you bailed?-

And that was about it. They had probably assumed that Roy, Dick and Wally were off somewhere hanging out. To be fair, when Wally, Dick and Roy ever did end up at the same gala they always found a way to escape it. 

They were known to sneak off to go on a patrol, or just going out to get ice cream in their fancy clothes (Bruce and Oliver had woken up to a news article in the Gotham Gazette once picturing Dick and Roy wearing their suits with ice cream all over them). 

Roy had been holding Dick’s phone when Bruce had called, but Roy just stared at the screen and let it go to voicemail. 

Dick also had six unread text messages. 

One from Bruce

-Are you alright?-

Which Roy felt bad about ignoring, but he figured Dick would be awake soon enough to answer. 

Another from Tim.

-Tell me you didn’t leave us all here to be tortured?-

One from Jason. 

-It’s been 5 minutes and Tim and Damian already want to kill each other, where are you?-

One from Damian

-Grayson, if you have gone out without me I will be furious.-

Roy can only assume this has something to do with patrol. 

One from Cass 

-?- 

Roy decided that would be up to Dick’s interpretation. 

And lastly one from Steph, which included an amusing candid photo of Bruce talking to a group of people. 

-Making fun of Bruce isn’t the same without you here :(

Roy had smirked at the picture and showed it to Wally who had smiled back. After a few more minutes of waiting, Wally's impatience got the better of him. 

“Ugh. I can’t sit here anymore, we need to do something.” Wally obviously wasn’t the most patient person in the world, but waiting for his best friend to wake up was really testing him. 

“Yeah, but it’s not like there’s anything for us to do but wait.” Roy had been trying his best this whole time to calm the speedster. They  _ knew  _ Dick was fine. But sitting in a hospital waiting room would always make him uneasy, no matter what the reason. 

After another half hour had passed, Roy looked down as his own phone buzzed. It was a text from Jason. 

-Grayson with you?- 

Roy contemplated answering it, before a nurse walked out. 

“Richard Grayson?” She said, eyes surveying the waiting room. A couple curious people who probably recognized the name perked up a little at that, but Wally and Roy were up and following the nurse down the hall in seconds. 

“His arm is broken and his right knee is fractured. He has a few broken ribs, which is the reason he had been coughing up blood when you arrived. The wound on his head needed a few stitches.” She paused outside the door to his room. 

“He should be waking in a couple hours, but he’s also severely concussed so I’m not sure how coherent he will be. He’s lucky.” She then opened the door to Dick’s room and Wally and Roy walked inside. 

“He’s lucky.” Roy can’t count the amount of times he had heard those words muttered in this line of business. 

Roy paused for a second when he saw Dick laying on the cot. He had his head and chest bandaged and his knee was elevated. His arm was still clutched to his chest, but this time it was in a sling. He was pale and the heart monitor beeped slowly next to him. 

Wally walked over and sat down in the chair next to Dick’s bedside, and Roy took the other side. 

5 minutes had passed without Wally and Roy exchanging any words. 

“This isn’t any better.” Wally finally said, sending Roy a small smirk. 

Waiting for Dick to wake up was barely any better than sitting in the waiting room. When they had been on the Titans, Dick and Roy were usually the ones on the cot injured from that day's battle. Being the only non-superpowered heroes on the team, they had a different kind of bond. A different understanding of each other. Roy knew what it felt like to be waiting for someone to wake up, and he also knew what it felt like to be the person everyone was waiting on. 

“Where-” Dick groaned from where he was on the cot. Wally and Roy perked up, not expecting Dick to be awake this early. 

“Shoulda known you wouldn’t actually be out for a few hours.” Roy said, standing up to push a flailing Dick back down into his cot. Dick always seemed to be immune to any painkillers and anesthetic he was given. 

“You’re in the hospital. You’re safe.” Wally said, once Dick had finally calmed down. 

Dick took a few deep breaths and looked around him. He blinked up at Roy, feeling slightly more coherent than the last time he had seen them. 

“Gala?” He asked. His eyes were watering, most likely from pain and confusion, and he brought his left hand up to grip at Roy’s jacket. 

“It’s fine. Do you really think we missed anything?” Roy said, sitting down on the cot. He surveyed Dick’s appearance, taking in Dick’s glazed over eyes. 

“Man, you really scared us earlier.” Wally sat down on Dick’s other side, brushing Dick’s hair from his forehead. 

“My b.” Dick grinned up at Wally who just rolled his eyes. 

Dick closed his eyes again for a second, before opening them again. 

“Why were-why were you guys mad?” Dick’s eyebrows furrowed together in confusion as his head lolled to the side. 

Roy and Wally exchanged a quizzical look. 

“Dick, what are you talking about?” Roy asked. 

“Before. When you found me and-” Dick’s eyes began to flutter open and closed again as he was clearly losing his train of thought. 

Some form of realization dawned on Wally and Roy. 

“Dick we were pissed at that other driver for fucking hitting you!” Roy said, as he scooted a little bit closer to Dick. 

“I mean at first, yeah I thought you had got caught up in work or something.” Wally said, scratching the back of his head nervously. 

Dick let out a small snort, which eased Wally’s tension. 

Just then, Roy’s phone started ringing and Roy pulled it out and saw Jason’s name on the screen. 

“It’s Jason.” Roy said, looking between Dick and Wally. 

Dick let out a small groan thinking about how pissed Jason was probably going to be. 

“We didn’t tell anyone yet. Figured you might wanna handle that.” 

Dick really was not in the mood to be the cause of his family's distress. Sure, he loved his family and wished they all spent more time together, but he didn’t want to be injured for that to be the reason they got together. 

“Just Jay.” Dick sputtered out, and Roy nodded in understanding as he picked up the call. 

“Roy, I swear, if you and Dick bailed on this just to do some stupid shit I’ll kill you. None of us wanna be here, but that doesn’t mean that you can just-” Jason was talking in a hushed scream which had Roy guessing Jason was standing in some corner while he made this call. 

“Chill, Jason. There actually was a uh- situation.” Roy slowly backed out of the room and into the hallway. 

“What kind of situation, cause it better be good.” 

“Well, Dick got into a car accident-” Roy heard a huff on the other line. “He’s okay now. Well I mean, he’s concussed and-”

“Where are you?” Jason asked, and Roy could hear movement through the phone. 

“Gotham general, he doesn’t seem up for a lot of visitors. So, keep it on the downlow, okay?” Roy asks. 

“Yeah, yeah they won’t even know I'm gone. I’ll be there in 20.” Roy looks back down at his phone to see that Jason had hung up. 

When he walks back into the room, Dick’s already asleep. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Just a short chapter from Dick's POV. Next chapter will be up soon!


End file.
